


Only Two Days

by moneyofthemind



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, skeleton dance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/137451039746/only-two-days</p></blockquote>





	Only Two Days

“What?! No, no! He can’t stay here!”

Sylvia groaned at the panicked look on Hater’s face, and shifted Wander from one hand to the other, his scruff caught lightly in her fist.

“Look Hater, I’m just as against it as you are, but Ryder is being a baby and demands that I come out and help. Normally, I’d take Wander with me, but the last fiasco with Ryder turned out… less than savory. So he needs to stay with you for a bit. Two days, tops.”

Sylvia tapped her foot lightly against the tile of Hater’s ship, patience wearing thin.

“Come on Hatey! It’ll be fun!” Wander piped up, swinging up from where Sylvia clutched his fur and grabbed Hater’s cloak.

Hater look terrified, mouth open in a gape, and face even paler than usual.

Hater opened and closed his mouth several times, no sound coming out. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed, “Fine, fine! He can stay here!”

Wander squealed, stars in his eyes and he jumped from Sylvia’s grip, landing on Hater’s chest and wrapping his arms around the other.

“This is gonna be so fun Hatey! We’ll watch movies, and eat snacks, and sing songs, and-”

He was cut off from his spill by a beeping from Sylvia’s saddle bag, and the zbornack dug out a small round communicator that was vibrating violently. She clicked a button and muttered to herself, throwing the small device back into the depths of the bag.

“Regretting ever getting that thing. Well, I gotta go Wander, I’ll see ya later buddy.” Wander jumped from Hater to Sylvia and gave the zbornak a massive hug, which she eagerly returned.

Setting Wander down on the ground softly, she make quick steps over to Hater and slugged him on the arm. “Hey, what was that fo-!”

Yanking him down, Sylvia shoved herself into his face, eyes down and scowling. “One thing wrong with him when I get back Hater…”

The skeleton nodded vigorously and Sylvia pushed him back, letting go of his cloak. “Well, I better be heading out. See you in a bit pal!” And with that, she threw open the ship’s exit and stepped out, throwing up a rainbow bubble around her.

The door slammed shut behind her, the suction pulling closed the steel door.

Hater groaned and hunched forward before turning around, to face the fuzzy nomad.

Wander stared up at him, eyes wide and sparkling before he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled viciously.

“Come on Hatey! We gotta pick out some good movies!”

Hater stumbled behind the smaller, as Wander pulled him down the hallway and deeper into the ship. He watched the other’s hat bounce happily as Wander skipped and he smiled slightly to himself.

It’s only two days. How bad could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/137451039746/only-two-days


End file.
